The present invention relates in general to the field of self-healing materials. More particularly, the present invention relates to a self-healing composite material having a polymer matrix, microcapsules filled with a ring-opening metathesis-active monomer, and polymeric particles comprised of a polymer that is soluble in the monomer with which the microcapsules are filled and having catalytic endgroups derived from an olefin metathesis catalyst.